The present invention pertains to aromatic amines and their preparation.
Aminated polyglycols have been prepared in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,654,370; 4,152,353 and 4,153,581 by reacting a polyglycol with ammonia in the presence of hydrogen and a catalyst.
The aminated polyols have high reactivity rates with organic isocycantes and in some instances are too reactive. The present invention provides for aminated polyols with reduced reactivity toward organic isocyanates.